


Happy Thoughts

by FollowerofMercy



Series: Obsessed with SU and Writing to Deal with the Wait [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, But you can choose to read it another way!, Gen, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, falling, just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: A short what-if scenario to explore when Steven's floating powers go haywire.
Series: Obsessed with SU and Writing to Deal with the Wait [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595188
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	Happy Thoughts

After a good, relaxing spell of alone time, Steven picked himself up off the grass in front of the lighthouse and fished the todo list from his back pocket. Worries filled his head, brought to the surface from the dozens of tasks scribbled on the piece of paper. He scanned down the neatly creased list as he approached the cliff.

Steven checked his footing before he took two steps back from the edge. He took this shortcut ever since he got a handle on his floating powers and, while he wouldn’t necessarily get _hurt_ if he fell at an odd angle, he didn’t feel like beating the sand and dirt out of his jacket today.

List in hand, he took a running start and leapt off the cliff.

“Happy thoughts,” he mumbled to himself, still wrestling over which errand to run first.

The wind whipped through his hair and brought his jacket around his ears. He glanced down at the earth with mild annoyance.

“I _said_ happy thoughts.”

The roar of gravity filled his ears while his concerns settled in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lip.

“ _Happy thoughts.”_

The ground rapidly filled his field of vision. Steven let go of the list.

“HAPPY THOUGHTS!”

Steven let out a bloodcurdling scream as he plummeted to the beach below, tumbling mid-air. There was nobody around to hear save for the seagulls circling overhead. Everyone was out for the day, either working at Little Homeschool or running errands of their own. They wouldn’t find him until later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he woke up in the hospital with all his friends around and then they got him to go to therapy, the end. That, or he’s dead af. Reader’s choice.


End file.
